


Silence Prevailing

by BadTimesDontLast



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, But really smutty, Drama, Flashbacks, Hate Sex, I'm sorry it's gonna be a lot of emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTimesDontLast/pseuds/BadTimesDontLast
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins have been through hell and back together. From the past, to their present, who knows what their future may hold. Sometimes the two have trouble telling each other the truth, the feelings they mask. Sometimes it's just best to let silence prevail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into Ambrollins lately so I thought I'd write something for them. Explicit content ahead. You know what that means.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of condescending Dean Ambrose. One of my favorite kinds of Ambrose. (All Ambrose is my favorite)
> 
>  
> 
> M/M slash, read at your own risk.

 

**_They say you need to love yourself first before you can love anyone else._ **

 

**_Bullshit._ **

 

**_I have_ ** **_never_ ** **_loved myself._ **

 

**_But_ ** **_you?_ **

 

**_Oh God, I loved you so much._ **

 

**_I forgot what hating myself felt like._ **

 

“Enough already, just get it in,” Seth complained.

 

“Eager, aren't you?” Dean clicked his teeth, sliding the key card into its slot. The hotel room greeted them in darkness, Seth heading in first with Dean following behind. They were falling back into old patterns, eyes having to adjust to the room's dim setting.

 

As soon as the door closed, Dean's back met it immediately with a collision. He slumped to it, Seth's mouth prying his own open, thrusting his tongue inside. The pink muscle heavily stroked Dean’s, rolled across his mouth with purpose. Dean's eyes almost slipped closed at the pleasure of it. They stayed open just to see Seth's face close as he ravaged his mouth, completely devoured his lips off his face. Dean’s head was swimming, drowning underneath the water.

 

Seth's tongue darted from Dean's in order to lick Dean's lips. He does it indulgently, ramming it back down Dean's throat. Dean slumps further into the door behind him. His large hands find Seth's hips and he rocks himself steadily against him. Their hard clothed cocks provide friction they both need to sate them. That is until the ache broadens and travels up their balls. Dean settles his large hands onto the muscle of Seth's ass, squeezing the area with an intense pressure. He enjoys what he feels in his hands, massaging the cheeks prior to pulling them apart.

 

“Stop touching my ass,” Seth breathes in between his consuming kisses. Dean makes a muffled sound that's on the verge of laughter. His fingers undo the front of Seth's pants. Seth doesn't try to stop him or cease his motions. Dean blindly takes this as his go ahead, gripping the waistband of the denim to push them down along with boxers to Seth's mid portion of his thighs.

 

“If these pants weren't so fucking tight, they would've fell right off,” Dean goaded Seth.

 

Dean had never approved of the tight jeans Seth chose to wear. They only made Seth's ass look heavily appetizing. Dean didn't need to feel like ramming his dick in there while Seth was walking backstage at any given time. Oh, but he could've and he knows that Seth would allow this to happen as long as there was a low risk of being caught. The risk was always present, but it made their exchanges that more addicting. 

 

Seth rolled his eyes, bare from the waist down so he attempted to undo Dean's pants as well. Just as fingertips met the button, Dean stopped him and shook his head.

 

“Keep kissing me, want your tongue on mine,” Dean uttered. Seth obliged, after a look of impatience that is, gasping when Dean's hand closed around his cock. Dean pumped him lazily, slowly, but his grip was tightening each upstroke as if he wanted to milk Seth. Seth tried to breathe, removing his lips from Dean, but Dean shook his head and dove back in. This time Dean turned their bodies so Seth was up against the door. Dean's tongue thrusted into Seth's, exploring everything he could of Seth's mouth. Seth's lungs were burning hot, unable to breathe because his focus was on Dean's hand.

 

Dean kept doing it, kept stroking Seth as he took Seth's mouth. Ambrose was always one step ahead. Seth really thought tonight would be the night he had the upper hand, but it was clear Dean had other plans. Didn't matter to him. Just needed to feel good for the night and then he'd be out of Dean's hair. Least he was hoping he'd be able to will himself to stay away. It had been Seth who came to Dean in the first place. It would probably be Seth who came to him the next time, too.

 

The hand on Seth's cock sped slowly, a thumb pressing into the sensitive slit. Seth mewled, a broken little noise into Dean's mouth and Dean happily swallowed that down. Mumbling into Seth's mouth, Dean lowly let out, “Can't wait to fuck you.”

 

Dean's fist stopped to where Seth's shiny red tip was just above his fingers. Seth panted and Dean broke their attached tiers in order to look down. Dean's condescending in how he possessively licks Seth's lips. Dean's always condescending.

 

Dropping to his knees, Dean licked the tip, hand not moving once. It looked appetizing to Dean. Delicious in its lewd picturesque image. Foreskin seemed to be around the redness since his grip had been so tight pulling upwards. His tongue dipped into the slit, a loud thud hitting the door. Dean isn't stupid, and he knows that someone didn't just knock. He glances upwards and sees Seth's cranium on the door, confirming his thoughts. The salty residue on Dean's tongue is enough to make him do it again, azure watching up to see if Seth's head will be thrown back again. It doesn't thud again, remains where it is and Dean sighs exasperatedly, settles on just sucking the swollen tip into his mouth. 

 

Seth's knees buckle where he stands, eyes closing despite himself. His fingers tangle into the curls on the back of Dean's head. Dean braces his palms on Seth's hips, those oceanic blues never tearing away from Seth's parted lips.

 

_ Pretty. _

 

Dean's head lowers on Seth's cock, lips dragging down Seth's foreskin. Dean makes a sound like he's about to choke, but he swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth. He then went further, his mouth stuffed with Seth's cock. Dean's nose touched pubic hair and that's how Dean keeps it, lets Seth feel that intense hot wetness around him. Seth curses loudly, attempting to move his hips, but Dean's hands are there for a reason. Reason being simple, he holds Seth's hips down and then slowly drags his mouth up. There's a tight seal around Seth's tip, sucking hard again, a swirl done with the flat of his tongue. It's then that Dean starts to drag his mouth back down, Seth's cock hitting the back of his throat. Saliva collects again and Dean sucks, swallows in all that he can. Just a hot smooth swallow, moving his head just a tad faster.

 

The view wasn't too bad either. Dean's mouth formed like velvet around Seth's cock, stretching across ridges and veins that only added more stimulation to Seth's area. The pleasure was heavy, but just a sheer dosage would've left him climaxing and coming all over the place. That's all Seth really needs from Dean tonight. He doesn't care if he can't last a minute at Dean's disposal.

 

But as always, Dean has his own instincts to follow. Dean never plans things.

 

It's probably why Dean pops his mouth off Seth's cock when a clear gush spurs from the tip. Dean's increasing pace is gone completely, as well as his mouth which is inches from Seth's length. Dean manages to look up through his eyelashes at Seth before his tongue snakes out and properly licks the pre-cum away. Seth can only help but groan his frustration. Being held off on an orgasm always did piss him off. Actually, Seth is sure it's why Dean did it so much. Why he's doing it  _ now. _

 

“I just needed to get off and you're making that a lot harder.”

 

Dean looked up at Seth with wicked eyes. Cerulean was mixing into a darkening shade of royal. A familiar shade Seth had seen in the past. His eyes roamed to see the pink muscle lavishing over swollen lips, and already he could feel every vein in him obtruding and pulsing in heightening, undeniable ache. He loses himself in the jewels, searching for repent in the deep depths of azure. There's no disappointment when he can't find it.

 

This is Dean after all.

 

“It's been a month since we've fucked around,” Dean drawled, standing erect on his feet. It had been a slow elevation, the back of his forearm wiping saliva from his lips.

 

“I'm taking my goddamn time, here, alright?” Dean’s mouth was back on Seth's, possessively drilling his tongue into the opening. The invasion was sloppy, dominating instead of showcasing desperate. The only desperate signal came from Seth himself, melting into the door's frame immediately.

 

From all the venom seemingly coating their tongues, they couldn't for a second get enough of each other's kisses. They were always unorthodox. Both males had to tilt their heads, faces colliding and pressing as close as possible. They kiss each other like it's their only chance at capturing oxygen. They kiss each other as if they don't know that this will lead them to blacking out. They never do pass out, because they breathe through their nostrils as they consume. They kiss each other with pure need and yet, there is something so divine and destructive about it that it resembles hate.

 

But there is no hate. This is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

 

“Do you remember how you walked out last time?” Dean asked, panting in the process. His lips disconnected from Seth's, trailing over the thickness of Seth's neck. Dean licked the bronzed skin, teeth scraping into the pulse point they found. Seth's hands raised to grip at Dean's curls, his head tilting back in utter enjoyment as he shook it as his answer. He knows damn well Dean can't see this, but the silence should get the point across.

 

“Your legs almost gave out on you on getting to the door,” Dean slightly chuckled into Seth's neck, removing his face from the area to look into addictive chocolate.

 

“I liked that. Liked it a lot. Needa’ see it again,” Dean leaned forward, his teeth scraping and taking Seth's bottom lip in between. There's light nibbling, and in response, Seth reached for Dean's belt again. To his disappointment, Dean swatted his hands away, pinned them to the door behind.

 

“Listen, I know what you want, but there's something I want, too.” There went those blues, staring straight into brown. “And for once it isn't your slutty behavior.”

 

Dean's hand left from Seth's wrists, but it's as if there is a weight keeping them where they are because Seth doesn't reach for Dean's belt again. Decisively, his slender digits wrapped around the thickness standing at attention. The grip’s nothing to what he had minutes ago, but it's enough for Seth's cranium to thud into the door again.

 

“What… what do you want?” Seth manages in between shaky inhales and exhales. His biceps tense, keeping his free hand to himself because he doesn't want Dean to stop. He hopes this is a universally known aspect of the two of them. It's almost as if Dean could read Seth's mind.

 

The grip on his cock is enough to give Dean  _ anything _ he wants. Seth knows it. Dean knows it. Anyone with a pair of fucking eyes could  _ know  _ it.

 

Dean's hand moves down and up, the callouses of his hand digging into every indenture of Seth. Seth might go blind, his eyes shouldn't be able to roll that far into his head. He surprisingly doesn't see his brain when Dean's pace quickens and his grip tightens. The stroking has it building in his inner core deliciously and Seth is reeling where he stands. If it weren't for the door, he would've slumped straight to the ground. His knees are forgiving, wobbly, but they do not falter in keeping him upright. Dean hasn’t fucked enough with his cerebellum just yet for that to occur.

 

“You're so pretty,” Dean degraded Seth, humiliation ensuing in how his hand finally unlatches from Seth's other wrist. It travels to ebony of Seth's wavy hair, pushes strands away from his face. Dean stares at how Seth's lips part, an invitation he can't deny. He kisses those lips, a soft peck contrasting with his strength infusing into the vise he has Seth in. There's a dam, almost breaking again as Seth is worked and milked for what he's worth with Dean's attentive fist.

 

Seth had to work through his clouded mind to push Dean off of him, palms flat on his chest. Dean quirked an eyebrow up, but there was little fight in him. He released Seth's length as Seth had wanted, awaiting some kind of unneeded contingency point. Seth ran his mouth at the stupidest times.

 

“Quit fucking around, Dean. Just tell me already,” he breathed heavily. His voice was caught in between lust and irritation. It was one of Dean's favorite combinations. Right next to wrecked and weeping.

 

Dean's glinting smile troubled Seth in the worst of ways. Who  _ wouldn't  _ it trouble?

 

“What I want…” Dean drawled, leaning in to Seth. Seth's cock was faced with the warmth of Dean's denim covered bulge. It molded into him and Dean must have caught on fairly quick because he pushed his hips into Seth with purpose. Dean's large hands ran along the wooden door behind Seth, planting respectively on either side of Seth's head as he clicked his tongue. Seth didn't move and couldn't do so, didn't even move his head when Dean's mouth was back on his in a matter of seconds. Those lips oozed of sin that Seth tried to suck away. He bit at them and searched for a puncture to suck Dean in because the motherfucker already tasted Seth's pre-cum. Oh, Seth could taste that too, but it's not what he wanted from Dean's mouth. His exploration for Dean's taste had him humming in surprise, allowing full control to be handed over to Seth which was a rarity.

 

“Is to hear you beg…” Dean mumbled into the small space created. As soon as Seth was aware of this small space, he closed it and forced his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean groaned in response, this time pushing his tongue to lavishly stroke the other. They were lacking finesse, but that's the best part of it. They mingled in voracity to the point of where they were eating each other's mouths off their faces. The intensity bar raised immediately in how Dean's hands came to Seth's face instead of being on the door. His hold on the cheeks forced their faces closer if that was even possible, heads tilting in tandem. Seth's cranium thudded with the door behind again at how Dean used his strength to keep him down. The dull ache across his skull didn't matter to Seth since he answered Dean in a reckless manner, diving straight into the pressure of kissing Dean.

 

This time Seth reached for Dean's belt and Dean didn't stop him. Some separation occurred in the hip area, but not at all in the mouth area. Blindly fumbling with the leather, Seth managed to bring it out of the loops. Metal clinked when it hit the carpeted floor of the hotel room, heaven gates opening for entry in Seth's mind. The button of the jeans was brought out, zipper following suit. Seth's heartbeat had been beating loudly in his ears, so it stunned him how the sound of the metallic release echoed through his head.

 

“But.. not like a  _ slut _ ,” Dean said with a hook of Seth's thigh over his left hip. His fingers greedily digged into the muscle of the toned thigh, pinching away at nerves. Nails weren't at all long in any shape or form, but they managed to pierce just enough to earn a sound of approval that Dean swallowed into himself. Heat and something hard was against his own thickness seconds later and he tensed at the very feel. Seth apparently managed to get the jeans just off Dean's waist.

 

Seth's hand was bringing him right there, tightly holding onto their cocks as he delivered a severe amount of friction. Seth's callouses and the ridges of his own length pressed Dean the right away and his words were stolen right out of his throat. His point of focus shifted to blood traveling and becoming trapped down south. His mouth may have been occupied, but he told Seth exactly what he needed with the roll of his hips. Seth pushed his own hips into Dean, both of them finding a rhythm of fucking into Seth's tightening hand. The vise only faltered when the pleasure became too much.

 

Their cocks rubbed into one another, gliding along veins that snaked around both of their lengths. Their arousals protruded, constricted groans and grunts escaping from their throats. Rasps met an edge, dipping into each other as they greedily shifted their hard rods to rock into one another. Dean's hand shifted to the back of Seth's neck, adding spine bending force and pressure to bring Seth's mouth to his. Dean's tongue pushed in between the awaiting parted lips, sucked the oxygen straight from his lungs. Seth's thigh tingled in various spots of muscle there on Dean's hip, tired of where it held itself up on its own since Dean's greedy grip was withdrawing. The numbness seeped throughout up to his knee, slowly dropping where it had been to alleviate the ache piercing into the roots of his nerves. His head deliciously shook with drenching sensation, kissing Dean despite his breath being scarce.

 

Perhaps he enjoyed it so much because he didn't have to hear Dean's goddamn voice.

 

His cock is weeping in friction with Dean's, the perfect lubricant to spread across both of their aching tips. Seth swallows Dean's noise of approval, his hips stuttering for a second indicating his need to release. He's right on the edge, suffering a lingering fear to fall off, but the drop would end his current misery and bring him sensational relief. The dam was seconds from breaking until Dean's palms clapped loudly with Seth's t-shirt clad chest, pushing Seth off of Dean, destroying all thoughts of getting an orgasm.

 

Dean's fingers dug into Seth's hair, blunt nails nudging into his scalp. “Beg me like  _ Seth Rollins. _ ”

 

There came erratic blinking from Seth's end lasting a total of three seconds. Their cocks may have been curved and digging into their bellies, but Seth had an out of body experience for a moment to decipher what Dean meant. With Dean, Seth had to figure out what simple sentences meant since there had been double meanings, easter eggs hidden in between the lines.  _ Who _ was Seth Rollins?

 

Seth upheld himself as  _ the man. _ He dealt with business ordeals in the only way he knew how. Courage rampant in the Shield replaced cowardice rampant when played by the puppet master known as Triple H. The strings came flying off, Seth able to raise his arms and be proud for the valiant efforts he put forth. Seth Rollins gained reward in honor where he thought would never reside in him again. He'd walked down the path of innocence and righteousness, but then became the darkness Dean pushed him into, ultimately leading him to take a drastic change.

 

Seth Rollins without the Shield held championships, he held victories over Roman and victories over Dean. Seth Rollins was RAW’s number one pick, a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch who refused to back down from the new prodigy’s form in Kevin Owens. People wanted to be Seth Rollins. Confusion spiraled and traveled down the drain, the sink being filled with a better understanding of what Dean Ambrose meant.

 

In actuality, their recent experiences had a pattern to them. Seth would eagerly beg for Dean, would do anything for pleasure to be mind numbing through his soul. Seth felt his cock twitch, memory flashing like a strobe light of all the times he and Dean had been in this situation. Their most recent being a month ago, Seth's knees scraped agonizingly across the carpeted floor as they drifted apart from one another after thrusts pummeled into his skin. The melody of his moans intertwined with heavy grunts, hundreds of pounds driving forward to knock the air out as  _ Seth Rollins _ begged for more, details parting Seth's dry lips.

 

It dawned on him what Dean wanted. Dean didn't want to hear the same slutty behavior. His fondness of it had been apparent. His cock could twitch excitedly at it. However, Seth needed to break down as  _ the man _ , pleading to be fucked unconscious. Dean's self indulgence won out at this request, the idea a debate seesawing in Seth's mind. Dean's fingertips nudged and massaged at Seth's scalp, pulled onto hair to persuade Seth. Dean could see the cogs turning in Seth's mind.

 

Seth was too smart not to catch on to Dean's words. The only being among a crowd who could get remotely close in figuring out the confliction that was Dean Ambrose.

 

“Don't I  _ always? _ ” Comes out of Seth's mouth, and fuck, Dean can't help but curve his lips because it's the truth. That needy,  _ slutty _ , begging-for-his-cock Seth rollins is  _ the man _ broken down into the guy opposite of the persona in the ring.

 

_ The man  _ in reality can't resist Dean. It's why Dean awards Seth's answer with a hungry kiss. Dean's mouth latched onto Seth's, his hands shifting underneath toned muscle of Seth's thighs. His palms lifted Seth from the ground, those thighs eventually rubbing around his waist. His cock was neglected for a moment, Seth's pressing firmly into his clothed covered abdomen. Dean needs to hurt Seth.

 

Maneuvering as best as his pants could allow (they had ridden down to pooled about his ankles) Dean pushed Seth down to the mattress. By the glint in Dean's darkened orbs, Seth shifted onto his stomach after the removal of his own shirt. Dean kicked the pants along with his shoes off to the side, lifting the hem of his shirt over his head. With the both of them completely bare, Seth's fingers dug into the sheets underneath, tangling into the fabric. He was waiting for Dean, listening to heavy footing across the carpet. Fingers wound into his hair, pulling him up this way. Seth's back arched forcefully, his yelp opening his mouth enough to where Dean could thrust his tongue inside.

 

Their kiss, as sloppy as always, broke when Dean let go of Seth's hair. Warm callouses touched Seth's hips, pulling him by that leverage to where his legs draped over the edge, and his feet touched the floor.

 

Dean took a second to admire the sight of Seth bent over the bed. A majority of Seth's weight was being held up by Seth's legs. Dean did this on purpose, wanting to see Seth work twice as hard for his knees not to buckle. It wasn't too cruel since Seth had the mattress to fall into if he couldn't do it, but he knew Dean too well.

 

Hearing the opening and closing of a lid, Seth trembled in anticipation. His skeleton was shaking at this point. One slick finger prodded his rim, circling the resistant ring. Seth groaned, held the sheets tighter once the finger pushed itself inside. His face pressed into the sheet, as if someone was watching him, none of which he'd ever let see him this vulnerable. The finger crooked and moved back and forth, wonderful stimulation in his walls causing his following sounds of pleasure. Dean bit his bottom lip in watching the curve of Seth's back deepen, his backside pushing onto Dean's hand.

 

Licking his lips, Dean pushed in a second lubed finger, spreading both of those inside of Seth. This time Seth froze, this feeling familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

 

“You're fucking tight again. I told you going too long without this would do this the next time you came back.” Dean's fingers are pumping into Seth now, his back arching further as he feels weight shift the bed. It's one of Dean's hands coming to rest at the side of him as Dean's fingers bury into him at the hilt. In Seth's defense, he didn't think he was coming back. But Dean did. Dean always knows.

 

Seth's breath comes out in an ongoing staccato, huffs and pants becoming shakier by the second as Dean's fingers drive in and out. His hole his quivering and constricting, but fortunately, Dean's opening Seth up enough for that not to matter. Heat pours from his facial structure to where he's huffing on the mattress, unable to give Dean the satisfaction of the pigment his face has taken. Like Dean has read his mind, he turns Seth's face to where only half is pressed into the comforting mattress. Seth's got nowhere to hide, the red tint causing Dean to growl right against his neck. He was too focused on Dean's fingers nudging at his walls to notice how Dean was folded over him.

 

Dean's fingers slip out of Seth and he almost protests, but he takes the oath of silence since he knows what's coming next. After a ripping noise sounds, Seth almost wants to tell Dean it's better when he's bare. But the last humiliation rings through Seth's ears and suddenly his voice isn't anywhere to be found.

 

_ Wouldn't want to catch anything from Hunter. _

 

Seth knows better.

 

Dean applies lube to his condom covered cock, one hand fisting it. The other is on Seth's ass cheek, pulling it to one side until Dean's heaviness pushes inside of Seth. The thickness stretches Seth's walls, heavy gushes of air being coaxed from his mouth as he attempts to relax in order to adjust to Dean's overwhelming size. Balls come to rest at his ass and he breathes in the oxygen that he can, fingers still tangled into the sheet. Usually this is where Dean would begin his thrusts in gorgeous savagery, but nothing comes, just Dean holding still where he is.

 

Dean doesn't understand why, but he feels like dragging it out tonight. Seeing Seth's face blown out the way it was as Dean entered him was one he felt oddly sentimental for. Slowly his length was brought out of Seth's channel, and just as slowly, Dean pushed back inside. Its duration drove an 'uhhn’ from Seth in the same time's length, soft and smooth. Dean brought himself over Seth's body again, kissing the back of his neck. Dean nipped at the tanned flesh as his hips went back and pushed the bluntness back in. Seth's shaking like a leaf, pushing back into Dean to gain more of the sweet friction Dean's greedily keeping to himself. Licking a trail down Seth's spine, Dean urges his cock back into the tight heat, palms grasping Seth's hips to prevent him from fucking himself on Dean's rod. Seth whimpers now, borderline whines as he's held to Dean's slow penetration. Feels so full to the brim and one particular push brushes into Seth's sweet trigger and he's whining louder.

 

“Dean,  _ please _ … I need…” Dean clicked his tongue now, his own length pulsing in life for more. Denying either of them their voracity wasn't how they should be.

 

Dean's hips picked up speed and power, pressure unrelenting in his assault. This time moans freely penetrated the air as Dean penetrated Seth, pumping his hips harder by the passing seconds. Seth felt the oxygen depletion occurring in his lungs, too busy creating wanton noise to pay any attention to his lack of air. The best part of it was how Dean's tip teased his prostate, thrusts brutal, yet they stopped short. Seth let out his frustration in pitiful whimpers, needing more from Dean, needing all of Dean. 

 

Rhythm flowed with skin slapping skin, Dean's thrusts not letting up for a second as he drove into Seth. The death grip on his cock created a sensation thrumming up his balls, curving into his abdomen where muscles tightened. Dean removed one hand from Seth's hip in order to grasp Seth's cock in between his legs. He stroked Seth in time with his fervent thrusts, moans and heavy grunting filling the atmosphere for the entire hotel to hear.

 

Picking up his pace, Dean applied more pressure to the grip on Seth's cock as he continued. There was a harsh pressure edged off in Dean's motion, an alarming constance having Seth almost tear the sheet apart. He might as well be with his nails trying to dig into the cloth’s material, unveiling its cheapness.

 

“You being like  _ this,  _ is my absolute favorite. Bent over,” Dean's looming over Seth, “crying out for  _ my _ cock,” panting and warm breath hits Seth's neck, “unable to breathe,” a possessive swipe of Dean's tongue licks sweaty, terse muscle, “God, you feel so good.”

 

It's unhuman how Dean's hand grips Seth in an anaconda vise, pumping him in tandem with Dean's current pounding. Seth's legs are wobbly by this point, trembling and quivering as he holds himself up. It proves to be a difficult task since all he wants to do is crumble from the fucking friction of everything going on. Seth feels he's going to shatter into a million pieces any second. Dean's cock is wonderfully beating his prostate like a drum, higher pitched yelps and moans circling to become screams. He's so close, it hurts, but he wants more of this unforgiving pleasure.

 

Exertion comes further in how he pushed to meet Dean's thrusts, a falter in Dean's pattern for a moment in how balls deep he shifts. Dean's groan of encouragement comes into fruition and so Seth does it again, fucking himself on Dean as Dean fucks into him. A nudge harder and Seth does scream this time, cums all over Dean's fist. He feels he won't stop cumming as he shoots ropes continuously as Dean rides out his orgasm. He feels sticky on his abdomen, down his thighs, knows he painted the thankfully white sheet.

 

Seth's knees buckled this time, his legs giving out as he looks to fall to the floor. Dean's arms constrict tightly around Seth's waist to keep that from happening.

 

Seth constricts around Dean's length and squeezes him into hell. Pushing passed these tightenings, Dean follows Seth a minute after a few more merciless thrusts. Instilling himself deeply inside of Seth one last time, his hips come to a stop, filling the condom immediately. A few curses of profanity later, and Dean's weight pushes them both into the mattress for support. They stay this way, Dean crushing Seth.

 

Regaining strength, Dean pulls out of Seth's hole, his stretched pucker greeting him. If Dean hadn't just orgasmed, his cock would've twitched at the sight. Pulling off the condom, it was tied off and thrown into the nearby waste basket, lifting Seth further onto the mattress.

 

Every limb Seth has feels as if its gained tons of pounds, unable to move where he is now on the bed. Dean normally would kick him out by now.

 

Instead, he settles in there besides Seth after cleaning them both off. The rumpled sheet is pulled over the two of them, sleep overtaking Seth's being faster than he thought possible.

 

Dean's behind him, soft cock nestled right between his ass cheeks. They don't do this. They're far too destructive for it.

 

“In the morning you're gone.”

 

Seth scoffs, ignoring the fact that Dean's arms are starting to constrict around him in increasing strength.

 

“Yeah, whatever, asshole. If I could move, I'd already be gone.”

 

And then, the two don't say anything. They pass out like this, pushed snugly together.

 

Really, they should hate each other.

  
But that's just  _ Dean Ambrose  _ and  _ Seth Rollins _ .


End file.
